Art Crawl
|starring=Andy Kindler Jerry Minor Megan Mullally Larry Murphy Sam Seder Laura Silverman Sarah Silverman |writer=Lizzie Molyneux & Wendy Molyneux |director=Kyounghee Lim |usa=March 20, 2011 |viewers=4.43 |image=1asa07 sh049 tk01 0067F.jpg |previous=Bed & Breakfast |next=Spaghetti Western and Meatballs }} " " is the eighth episode in Season 1, being the eighth episode overall. Plot Bob and his children tour the town's yearly art crawl where they walk past paintings, criticizing them and to avoid Linda's fragile sister Gayle who is currently hanging her paintings at the restaurant. Louise becomes surprised when someone brought a painting from the managers whom she hates and gets exiled by the elderly art crawl managers Edith and Harold Cranwinkle who are married. Bob and the kids come back home to discover Gayle's artistic paintings of animal anuses. Bob worries that it will lose them customers due to the paintings but Linda wants Gayle to be happy for her work and will be taken down when the art crawl finishes which is only for a few days. Realizing how bad the art crawl paintings are in her opinion, Louise opens an art sale outside the restaurant and forces her siblings to paint 'crap' artwork in an easy way to get money. Twenty-seven minutes later, Gene completes his painting that he worked hard on of a robot ninja fighting a tape recorder vampire at the Stonehenge with his 28-year-old albino friend on it and Tina's painting is a worked-hard painting of her dentist naked. Louise disagrees with their paintings although, later agrees lets them paint in a realistic way. Bob levels with Gayle to tell her why he replaced her paintings until Edith and Harold arrive at the restaurant to forbid displaying the anus paintings due to its offensive material. However, now Bob criticizes her decision and scares them off with the anuses. Bob declares that the restaurant will be an "anus restaurant" by hanging them up and Gayle painting more. Louise's art sale is failing so she replaces Tina and Gene with Devon Michin and twins Andy and Ollie Pesto. Edith and Harold continue to protest the anus paintings and Bob declares it will be a permanent installation. The next morning, Bob discovers the anuses have been painted over with pink pantyhose and accuses Edith of vandalism. Despite Louise's art sale success, she becomes very bossy and treats the boys as her mother but she sees Bob entering the art crawl commission so she goes there to witness where she sees Gene and Tina learning to paint well. Bob demands an apology but Edith nor Harold say they did anything to Gayle's paintings so Bob paints anuses on their paintings (actually they're black dots). Bob later gets arrested by Officer Julia and Cliffany for defacing Edith's property and it is revealed that Linda censored the anuses, not Edith. Linda explains that she had frequent hallucinations of animal anuses that made her paint her pink pantyhose over them. Louise pays for the damaged paintings with the money she earned from selling paintings at the art crawl. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Andy Kindler as Mort *Jerry Minor as Officer Julia *Megan Mullally as Gayle *Larry Murphy as Teddy / Edith *Sam Seder as Harold *Laura Silverman as Andy *Sarah Silverman as Ollie External links * * * * de:Die Kunst-Meile Category:Episodes Category:Season 1/1ASA/2011 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Lizzie Molyneux-Logelin & Wendy Molyneux